halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Private Roleplay: Nightfeather's Story
This Rp is Private for Me, Venom, Assassin and Sponge. Characters *Nightfeather *Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed *Bakuustorm the Two tailed cat Halfbreed *Teniahk the Lioness Halfbreed *Princess Luna *Princess Celestia *Black Thunder *Nyx *Thunderstorm *The Mane 6 *King Sombra *Black Dragon Soldiers (Loyalty to Angry Ogun and King Sombra) *The Ed Trio **Ed Wreck **Double G **Eddy Green *Angry Ogun *Artica (played by Ven) *Star Catcher (played by Ven) *Twilight Eclipse (Nightfeather x Twilight Sparkle Relationship) *Feather Sparkle (Nightfeather x Twilight Sparkle Relationship) *Moonspade (Nightfeather x Nyx relationship *Alt universe*) *Night Sparkle (Nightfeather x Nyx relationship *Alt universe*) *Solar Feather (Nightfeather x Nyx relationship *Alt universe*) *Dromeostorm "Dromeo" the Dromeosaur halfling Story so far Life in equestria has been all fun and Rainbows until the arrival of Darkstorm the Halfbreed, now things are far different because now his homeworld has gotten word of his survival of his crash landing. Now that the Transdimensional Gate to Apocalia has been opened heroic halflings aren't the only thing that are entering Equestria, a cult of rouge warriors has gotten loose and ran into King Sombra and Angry Ogun, they later become the Black Dragon a new Military force of evil. But there are other things that King Sombra is planning, and this time he plans to be a Daddy, now he needs a son and a bride and he is willing to send his new army to kiddnap Princess Luna at any cost so that she too can raise their genetically grown child. How will this colt turn out? Harmonic Good, or Chaotic Evil. Roleplay Many Apocalians arrive at Canterlot Palace to hear about the allience with Equestria Apocalian 1:(Goes up to the Palace doors and Knocks) (The Palace doors begins to open) Princess Celestia: Come in. The Apocalians Walk in some of the Younglings go up to the Pegasus guards Princess Celestia: Greetings. You must be the Apocalians. they bow before her and her sister Darkstorm:(Smoke Ports in) Your Ladyships (Kneels) I come before you to introduce you to my people Princess Luna: Greetings. The time has come for the peace treaty for our formation of our alliance. Princess Celestia: (gives the contract scroll to Darkstorm) Here is the contract. Just sign here on the dotted line please. Darkstorm:(Lifts his hood and signs on the dotted line) the Apocalians stand awaiting the word Princess Celestia: People of Apocalia. Our alliance is officially formed. they roar in happiness A Flier flies to Celestia and kisses Celestia's hoof (In the Outskirts of the Canterlot) (A group of halflings walk into Angry Ogun's and King Sombra's Territory) Soldier: Captain, how much farther to this castle you saw on your recon mission, my legs are killing me Asharzuk: Only a few more mikes, I do believe it is empty, and there it is The soldiers walk into the dark castle) Angry Ogun: (on his throne room) Who dares enter the Castle of Darkness? They stand attention out of pure fear Asharzuk:(Kneels) Forgive our intrusion, I thought this place was abandoned Angry Ogun: My castle is not abandon. The darkness is my domain! (in a much more anger tone) And you dare trespass me & my son's territory?! the soldiers growl and roar Asharzuk: SILENCE YOUR TONGUES The troopers cower Asharzuk: (Unsheathes his Shadow Blade and Holds it out to Sombra and Ogun) We are in your service, we are the Black Dragon King Sombra: Greetings. I am King Sombra & this is my father, Angry Ogun. Angry Ogun: (calms down) Welcome. I apologize for my tone in anger. I am not use to intruders that invade my domain, especially the wielders of the Elements of the Great Spirits, the Ed Trio. The Black Dragon Soldiers put their swords or spears on the Ground to show that are at their service Kidnapping Luna (Several Young halflings look at Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom) Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo: (playing together) A smaller Wolflings Goes up to Scootaloo and Plays with her tail Scootaloo: (giggles) That tickles. (notices the Smaller wolflings) Hi little guys, what's your names? They tilt their little heads, they don't speak english Their mom Walks in and Nuzzles her pups Darkstorm: (To Luna) its nice to see a mother caring for her young isn't it Luna Princess Luna: It is indeed. Darkstorm:(Bird Calls and his Black Pheonix perches itself on Luna's head) Princess Luna: (giggles softly) Your Black Pheonix is marvelous. Darkstorm:(Smiles) Thank you (Senses a change in the wind all the other Halflings sense it too) The Pheonix:(Screeches) Darkstorm: See's 3 Rogue Warriors walk in, swords Drawn) Princess Luna: Who are they? Darkstorm: Former Dark Leigonares, Black Dragons *Unsheathes Soul Edge Katana* Princess Luna: Oh my goodness. Should I warn my sister about those ruffians? (points to the Rogue Warriors) Darkstorm: Hurry (To his Halfling citizens) TO ARMS Several Humanoid Halflings Summons Sheilds and Spears and Form a Defensive line The Black Dragon warriors charge Darkstorm: (Sonic Roars trying to scare them off, he doesn't wish to kill his own kind) the Black Dragon Warriors continue the charge Darkstorm: Hold position The Warriors hold their spears ready Darkstorm: Senses something off) Oh no Princess (Runs to see a Black Dragon rider carry Luna away, He roars) Princess Luna: (as she is carried away) HEEEEELLLLP!!! (At Sombra's and Angry Oguns castle) The warriors kneel before luna Asharzuk: Queen Luna, your king awaits (Escorts her to King SOmbra) Luna: King? King Sombra? Why would those warriors capture me & sent me to you? King Sombra: It is because all I need... is a wife. Luna: A wife? But why? a crib is seen, a new born colt is seen sleeping in it, the young colt is a unicorn with alicorn blood, he has Luna's fur color but has King Sombra's Mane Asharzuk: the King has named the prince Nightfeather, Queen Luna he is your son The Soldiers Raise their fists into the air Luna: (notices the baby colt) Aww, he is adorable. (to King Sombra) Perhaps we we're wrong about you. You do have a soft spot for the young after all. :) Asharzuk: I would get your hopes up, he cares for only his son, he wishes to rule equestria under an Iron hoof Young Colt:(Wakes) Asharzuk: Prince Nightfeather is awake The Other Black dragon raise their swords Asharzuk: Soon he will rule by his fathers side and rule all of Equestria under an Iron Fist Luna: Hello Prince Nightfeather. Nightfeather:(Giggles) Luna: I'm sorry, but there is a change of plans. (carries Nightfeather) I will never let anyone hurt Nightfeather, including from YOU! (blasts a warrior with her alicorn magic & begins escaping, carrying Nightfeather with her alicorn magic) Asharzuk:(Growls) GET HER, WE MUST NOT LOSE THE MASTERS PRODGINY Luna: (heads outside, carrying Nightfeather with her alicorn magic) Several Warriors fan out Nightfeather:(Begins to shiver from the cold air) Darkstorm:(Flies in) Luna are you alright Luna: I'm alright, thank you for asking. But we have a situation. The reason Sombra captured me is because he wants my DNA to create a son. (holds up Nightfeather) His name is Nightfeather. Nightfeather:(Giggles and noms on his moms mane) Darkstorm: He is a cutey, lets get you and your child to Canterlot, the only person that can keep him safe from his father is you and your sister Luna: Very well, let's move. (carries Nightfeather with her alicorn magic, carrying him to Canterlot) The Plan of Safety Nightfeather:(In his new crib in luna's room) Luna: Don't worry, my little Nightfeather, you'll be raised likea good colt. (tickles Nightfeather's belly gently) Nightfeather: (Giggles, using his magic to float) Luna: (giggles softly) Darkstorm: Walks in) Celestia wishes to see you Nightfeather: drops on darks head) Darkstorm:(Chuckles) Luna: (nods & then carries Nightfeather inside the throne room) Greetings sister. Celestia: Welcome, my dear sister. I have seen that you're been busy lately. Luna: Dear sister, Celestia. There's something you should know. Look. (shows Celestia, a baby Nightfeather) This is Nightfeather. Celestia: Aww, he is adorable. Nightfeather:(Giggles) Luna: King Sombra wants a son to rule his empire, so he hired his troops to capture me for my DNA sample. As Nightfeather is created, I manage to get him out from his kingdom & brought him back here. Celestia: I see. King Sombra has returned, but we haven't figure out is how he returned. Nightfeather:(hugs his aunt) Celestia: (cuddles Nightfeater gently) Nightfeather:(Cute Eyes his family) Darkstorm:(Faints) Celestia & Luna: (smiling) Awww Darkstorm:(Gets up) He must be kept safe, i will send messengers to all corners of Equestria to call for help Two hooded figures watch from the shadows Celestia: Agreed. We must keep the infant safe from any evil lurking in the shadows. Luna: I'll contact Twilight & her friends, they'll know what's going on. Darkstorm: Bakuu, Ten, shakroh!! Bakuu and Teniahk lower their hoods and walk foreward Darkstorm: Find outside help around equestria Teniahk: Yes father Bakuu: Affirmative Dad (Smoke Ports) Teniahk:(Disolves into cobras) Darkstorm: My son and Daughter will deliver the messages Celestia: Very well. Now all we have to do is wait for them to arrive. Darkstorm:(Gets into a meditative stance, his hair flows and his body glows a faint blue arua) Celestia & Luna: (begins waiting patiently) (Tp on chat bro?) Bakuu returns first Bakuu: Do you two know a Pink Alicorn, real pretty? Darkstorm: You got kicked in the face by her husband? Bakuu:(Spits out 3 of his fangs) wITH THE Villians (Side Plot) Asharzuk: Without that child, the king won't have the power for total world domination... (A tall Pegasus, about the same height as Luna, enters the room) Angry Ogun: (in the shadows, on his throne, with his eyes glowing red in the dark) Who goes there? Dromeo: hello The Pegasus: (smirks) Dromeo:(Smiles) The Pegasus: (has an incredibly smug look on) "You wish to retrieve the foal, I see?" (smirks) "That can be done, though for a small price. And no, it isn't currency I long for..." Dromeo:(Circles the Pegasus) What doth thou desire Angry Ogun: (stares at The Pegasus with a cold evil stare) And what do we gain for granting this bold request? The Pegasus: "I wish for sheer power... in return, I'll trade you some of my best stallion, and my loyalty." Dromeo: We shall see The Pegasus removes her cloak with magic, despite the fact she doesn't have a horn. Dromeo: a Parasite The Pegasus: (sneers in disgust) Dromeo: that's what you are parasite The Pegasus: "I exlle at telekinesis; I need not a horn to pick up items. Why call ''me ''a parasite, when I offer you help?" Dromeo: (sTROKES Her mane) I have one price, my brother, Darkstorm, dead Category:Private Roleplays Category:MLP Fanon Category:Life Stories Category:Story Roleplays